Blanketed By The Enemy I Now Adore
by Authority Man 37
Summary: During Ariel's attempt to escape from The Evil Manta while confronting his son by refusing to follow in his father's footsteps, the Brain Sponge sneaks up from behind and starts draining all of her good imagination. This is my dark intake of what would've happened in the final episode, "A Little Evil" if the Brain Sponge had attacked Ariel instead of The Evil Manta. R&R, please!


**Blanketed By The Enemy I Now Adore**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Little Mermaid. Only the respective company, Disney does. What if, the Brain Sponge got Ariel instead of Evil Manta? This is a dark imagination of what could've happened in the "A Little Evil" episode. Read and Review, please!

The Evil Manta became both angry and disappointed to see that his son, Little Evil isn't becoming just like him and being more nice like Ariel.

Ariel is glad to see that Little Evil is standing up towards his father.

However, unknown to the red haired mermaid, the Brain Sponge peaked his head for a brief moment and saw his prey. It recalled the individual that was filled with a pure imagination instructed by its master, Evil Manta.

Once it sees the opening of watching the mermaid take her leave, it pounced and latched its mouth right inside Ariel's head as it starts draining the positive life force out of her.

Tried as she might, she was unable to withstand the sheer drainage of the Brain Sponge absorbing all of her imagination and by feeling her strength being zapped away, she fell onto the pavement while it continues to eat away her good personality as well.

Little Evil watched in horror to see his friend attacked, while Evil Manta smiled wickedly to see that the mermaid has fallen prey to his pet.

"What have you done, Dad? You killed her!"

"I did not! All I did was to take a load of her mind and all of that imagination of hers is now inside the Brain Sponge's belly."

Upon looking at Ariel looking nearly lifeless with the Brain Sponge still latched on her head, he turns back to his Dad. "Meaning that she's..."

By nodding his head, Evil Manta answered. "That's right. She's now evil like me. And now, so will you!" He points at his son. "Is that clear?"

With no other option and recalling his Dad's lullaby from earlier, he hung his head down for a moment and lifts it up with an evil grin on his face. "Yes, Dad. I think, being evil is a lot more fun that being good. Let's go check on Ariel."

Pleased that his son is now accepting his dark side, both of them swoop down and check on Ariel.

The Brian Sponge was still latched on Ariel's head and kept on draining her imagination until Evil Manta commanded him to release his hold on the lifeless mermaid. It replied and released its mouth from inside Ariel's head. As a result of feeding off from Ariel's imagination, it burped and then swallowed all of Ariel's good side that was once inside her mind and body straight down to its stomach. "That...tasted so good. I've never been so full before."

Evil Manta grinned with delight to see that his pet has succeeded in absorbing Ariel's imagination. "Well done, my little pet. Now, head back to my lair."

"As you wish." It later swam back to Evil Manta's home.

Right after it departed and feeding all of Ariel's good nature, Evil Manta and Little Evil turned around to see Ariel coming to her senses.

As soon as she does, an evil smile moved across her ruby lips. "All of Atlantica will bow before Evil Manta."

"Excellent." He stood in-front of Ariel, now turned evil, placed his finger under her chin. "How do you feel, my sweet little mermaid?" His eyes began to glow and as Ariel stared at them, her eyes began to swirl in different colors.

"I feel evil and it makes me feel good."

Evil Manta smiled and stroked her long red hair. "Yes, being evil is also more powerful than friendship and happiness. All of your friends and especially your father and sisters are your enemies. You're no longer part of them."

"Than, whom do I belong to?" she asked.

Evil Manta continued while his eyes glowed more. "As of now and forever, Ariel, you'll be my daughter and Little Evil will be your new brother. You will no longer be kind, sweet or friendly to anyone. You will be rude, nasty and evil. And most of all, we shall rule Atlantica together." His eyes stopped glowing and much like Evil Manta, Ariel has changed from a sweet and caring mermaid into an evil creature. "Now then, my daughter and son, let us take care of King Triton."

"Yes, Daddy" says Little Evil and Ariel in unison.

Now that Ariel is now part of Evil Manta's family and Little Evil following in his father's footsteps, they swam off and confront King Triton in order to rule Atlantica.

Along the way, they've spotted a skeleton that resembled a leviathan and meet King Triton's nemesis, Ursula the Sea Witch. Upon their arrival, they're confronted by her moral eels, Flotsam and Jetsam until Ursula shows herself and became surprised to see Ariel standing next to Evil Manta and his son, Little Evil.

He explained to the sea witch that Ariel's imagination of good was removed by his Brain Sponge pet and since they both share a common enemy and goal, they've forged an alliance by shaking hands together. In return for Evil Manta's assistance of turning Ariel evil, Ursula concocts a mixture of dark spells and potions inside a large cauldron that will change Ariel's appearance.

Evil Manta instructs Ariel to dip inside the cauldron and does so without fail. Minutes later, the cauldron turned light purple and began to boil rapidly. Than without warning, it lets out a large puff of smoke and everyone coughed up after Ursula's experiment on the young mermaid.

Suddenly, two hands came from out of the cauldron and flew up.

Ursula, Evil Manta and Little Evil all become very pleased to see the results of Ariel's new transformation; her long hair is no longer ruby red and its now black, her eyes are pure yellow, her lips are now black, her skin is purple, her fingernails are black, her green mermaid fins have turned into a short-black manta-ray tail, pectoral fins for her cape consisting of both a black front and rose black just like Little Evil's and her seashell bra is medium-sized black that covered her breasts.

With Ariel turned into an evil different specimen, all four villains travelled to the Kingdom of Atlantica and fulfill their life-long goal.

From there, they were all able to dispose King Trition, his mer-daughters, Sebastian, Flounder and all of the sea creatures by turning them into polyps; just like Ursula's earlier victims when she was banished from King Triton ages ago.

Evil Manta and Ursula have become the new King and Queen of Atlantica with crowns on their heads, along with Little Evil and Evil Princess Ariel standing beside them.

With the Trident of Power in their hands, the Kingdom of Atlantica has fallen to the dark age and they now rule the seven seas together with victory in their hands.


End file.
